Lufian
by Cardio Necrosis
Summary: So who is Lufian? She’s a fan of the show. She’s beautiful. She’s brilliant. She’s American. She’s a Time Lord. She’s on the tardis. She’s with the Doctor. Does this sound familiar? A 10/OC parody.


**Disclaimer: I am really RTD, and own the rights to Doctor Who. Prove me wrong . . . just kidding, I am in no way affiliated with the Doctor, or any TV shows whatsoever. I'm poor. The only thing I own is Lufian. Not that anyone would want to.**

* * *

Lufian

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away . . . always wanted to say that. Right, so, a long, long, _long_, loooong, longlonglonglong time ago, all right, well, sort of _longish_ ago, there was a girl named Lufian--well, at least that what she said her name was, it could have been a lie. Well, it was most likely a lie. Lufian is actually, what, the Old English word for love, and really, not very few people can pull off having a name that's really a verb, and even fewer can pull of _that_ particular verb. Sort of a silly name, isn't it? Though if you asked Lufian, she would have said she pulled it off spectacularly.

Right. Well, on with the story!

So this girl, Lufian--the only girl who could pull that off spectacularly--could also pull of practically anything else spectacularly too. She was actually all sorts of special, all sorts of marvellous. Practically perfect in every way. A bit like Mary Poppins, huh?

Well, she lived in America. Somewhere off in the Midwest, in some obscure town. She could be anyone. She could be your next door neighbour. Hey, she could be you! Not really. Except, at the time, she was visiting Cardiff in Wales. Ah, wonderful Cardiff. Yep. She was visiting. Maybe she had some sort of relatives there.

There are all sorts of reasons to visit Cardiff. Good food--well, okay food--good looking people--well, depends on where your standards are really--and . . . Well, to be honest, the brilliant thing about Cardiff is the fact it's got a rift. A giant rift, running right through, spewing off all sorts of energy. Another interesting fact about Cardiff was that it was located in England! Well, Great Britain. It was in Wales. However, and even more interesting fact was that Harold Saxon had run for prime minister. And that's where our tale begins to get interesting.

Not as interesting as Lufian of course. She's the star of this story, after all, and rifts and human-masquerading Time Lords running about as prime ministers, well, that that's all eclipsed by the brilliance of Lufian (if that was her real name.)

Saxon wanted to impress the locals, meaning all of England. Which is pretty local when one is a Time Lord and is used to travelling throughout time and space, being heroic and impressive and all that. So he did all sorts of things to get the attention of the locals. Most impressive of all was the fact he hypnotized the human race by using the Archangel network . . .

But that was not nearly as important as the fact he also did charity work. You know, handing out flyers, helping the homeless, petting dogs, donating money to the police force, that sort of great, great, greagreatgreat important stuff politicians do to get on the publics good side. And one of the charity things he did was give blood.

Yep. Did you know a pint of blood can save up to three people on average? Yeah, really. It's true.

Anyway, being a Time Lord, he could masquerade as anything he wanted, he chose human, _and_ apparently he made his blood appear to be human too. AB actually. Of course it wasn't really AB human blood, because he was from Galifrey, and as we all know, if someone takes wrong blood into her body--not simple tiny little specks, but like huge amounts of blood--that person's body will reject it. It'll make her sick and blah, blah, blah. It'll confuse DNA, all sorts of whacky stuff, it's just not supposed to be done. So imagine what would happen if a human were to put alien blood inside her body. Alien blood pretending to be human blood. Of course, The Master knew it was potentially dangerous, but he didn't care. Putting alien blood in a human body would normally kill a person.

Wait, the story's getting ahead of itself. Let's back it up a bit.

Lufian was visiting Cardiff for some reason or another, not really interested, blah, blah, blah, moving on. So one night, Lufian--being nineteen and from the states--could not legally drink, and she could in Cardiff, so guess what she did? Walked around looking at the local pubs, wanting to get some beer. So as she was walking, a certain 51st century man being controlled by another 51st century man to get back at a 51st century man who was the former's ex-boyfriend and the latter's brother--so that got a bit confusing didn't it? Right, John Hart was being controlled by Grey to get back at Jack Harkness (which wasn't his real name.) So John put explosives around Cardiff, and went crazy with the carnage and blew stuff up.

Well, debris went flying everywhere, and a piece of metal cut Lufian up horribly. So horribly, in fact, that she lost loads of blood. Tons of blood. Blood, blood, blood, it's everywhere. Screaming, gushing, crimson, blah, blah, blah, and she's screaming, it's fascinating and it's horrible and we're just gonna fast forward through this part, lack of interest, sorry, and get right into the part where she needed blood. Because she lost so much.

And they gave her Saxon's blood. Yep. Bet you didn't see that one coming, eh? Eh?

Normally this would kill a person. But she was in Cardiff, and the rift was being all sorts of wacky fun, fun, fun, and there was an incident with a radiation plant, and all sorts of things, the planets aligned just so, coincidences just heaped up on one another, it could get real scientific here, also, there was psychic energy that night, and she was just an extra special girl in the first place, so right, moving on.

Well, the blood mixed with hers and made her into a Time Lord. Of course, she didn't know it. How she didn't is a mystery because most people would realize that, hey, they could suddenly see everything that was, will, or ever could be at all the same time, but we gotta give her a break.

So Lufian went home, or, rather, went to her relative's home, feeling a bit odd and wobbly on the inside.

Something you should know about Lufian is that she absolutely loves the Doctor. The tenth regeneration, actually. David Tennant. Cute man, he is. Gorgeous. Brilliant, too. She has pictures of him everywhere. It's epically interesting.

Well that night of the rift activity and explosions, she got sucked into the rift, and sent into a time and place where he was real. Can we see where this is going?

So when she was lying down, thinking of the Doctor (well doing substantially a bit more than thinking, but this is isn't supposed to graphic, is it, so moving right along) she felt an odd sensation as she fell asleep. She wished she could see him, be with him, be his companion and teach him to love and get over Rose and commit and all that fun stuff girls dream of. Then, wham, she appeared on the tardis.

So who is Lufian? She's a fan of the show. She's beautiful. She's brilliant. She's American. She's a Time Lord. She's on the tardis. She's with the Doctor. Does this sound familiar?

Good, it does, so on with the story.

The brilliant Doctor was walking about his tardis, pressing buttons and pulling levers as he is wont to do, when he saw a girl, a nineteen year old girl, lying in the fetal position on the floor. She had gorgeous hair; it was long--past her shoulders--and blonde with perfect, soft curls, and a small frame with _curves in all the right places._

"Eh? Who're you, then?" the Doctor asked, completely surprised.

Seeing as she was asleep, she didn't hear him, so he tried again. "Eh? What? What? What're you doin' on my tardis?" He nudged her with his toe, gently because he didn't want to hurt her or anything--he thinks about stuff like that, you know--and furrowed his eyes for a moment before raising one high on his forehead for a second. "Hey, get up! Can't be loungin' about all day can we? Wake up!" he said, leaning over and peering closer.

She moved around in her sleep, making all sorts of sleeping sounds, like cute little moans and all that stuff. She slowly sat up, blinking her big, blue eyes. They were the blue of sapphire, of the ocean, or the swirling stormy sky even though that's a bit more of a dismal grey, oh, wait, perfect simile! Blue like the tardis! Brilliant!

"Huh?" she said, her American accent obvious. The Doctor had met Americans before, so that's not what surprised him. What surprised him was how quickly she stood up, her full mouth in a huge grin. She flung herself at the Doctor, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his back, giggling madly. It was a really inappropriate thing to do, seeing as she had a black, loose skirt that barely covered all her bits and a just-as-loose white belly shirt that would show the underside of her breasts when she raised her arms.

Then she started spouting of all this excited chatter, going on about how this was the best thing ever, bunch of other stuff the Doctor couldn't hear since she was practically squealing and even though he was all sorts of marvellous he didn't understand the language of the over-excitable nineteen-year-old who acted more like thirteen.

"Hey, what? Geroff me! Hey! Hey!" he shouted, trying to pry her off.

He finally managed to get her on the floor of the tardis, holding her at arms' length, really confused as to why she had a huge grin on her face. He looked her over, one eyebrow raised, lips pursed. "Oh my God it is you! Oh my God! You're the Doctor! I frickin' love you!" That one, the Doctor could hear. It must have been a small lapse in normal language then.

"Right, yeah, I'm the Doctor," he said, moving his head from side to side, tilting his head while he checked her. "But who're you and _what_ are you doing on my tardis?"

"I'm Lufian," she said, bouncing a little bit, her breasts bouncing too, and her hair bouncing--well that was an awful lot of bounce for one simple movement.

"You smell like a Time Lord . . . What? You're a Time Lord?" he exclaimed, pulling away from her, completely shocked. As far as he knew, it had just been him and the Master left, then the Master went and decided not to regenerate, which was a bit sad because the Doctor had gone from thinking he was the last Time Lord to realizing there was one left to being the last one again. We could go on about the Doctor's sadness and what not, about guilt or whatever, but that detracts from the story, so moving right along.

Thinking about the Master (all right, so still stuck on that subject--remember, Harold Saxon, the supposed Prime Minister that sorta disappeared right after the assassination of the President?) only brought back the memories even more, and those memories reminded the Doctor the scent and feeling he got around the Master, and realized it was the same.

"I'm a Time Lord? Wow, that is soooo cool! I thought something was different when I got back from the hospital . . . Oh, wait! I thought those explosions seemed familiar!" Then she went on to explain about Saxon's blood because she got cut horribly and all that, but you already know all about that, don't you? While she spoke, the Doctor stood back with his legs spread while he bit his knuckle, still examining her. He noticed that she was quite beautiful. Exceedingly beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the Doctor. Well, not beautiful, handsome. Gorgeous. Whichever.

"Came up with that whole thing on your own then?" he said, circling her, looking her up and down, realizing that she really probably shouldn't have been wearing that to bed. And definitely not while walking around Cardiff looking for pubs to drink in. Well, she could wear what she liked, couldn't she? Either way, it looked like something he would see in one of those late-night cheesy adult movies on Cinemax. But she was good-looking enough to pull it off.

"Well I can see everything that was, is, and ever could be, so it just came to me," she informed, with a vague air of superiority that could have been misconstrued as arrogance on anyone other than her but she pulled it off to make it sound cute. It was a gift all Time Lords had, apparently. So now, rather than earlier, so can see all that was, is, or ever could be, and now, not then, she realized what had happened to her.

"Hmm, yes, I can see that . . . And, uh, how many regenerations do you have left, then?" he asked, finally stepping in front of her again, having finished looking her over while she circled her and all that. His big, brown eyes kept flicking over her while his eyebrows went higher up his forehead.

"Well, I have the same amount of regenerations left as the Master so that is three, just like you," she stated all proud and what not.

The Doctor nodded, grinning madly, just as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels a bit. "Oh, I see what's goin' on now!" he exclaimed, nodding.

Lufian checked him out, going all weak in the knees and all that great romantic stuff while she watched how his brown pinstriped suit fit over his lean, tall body . . . Oh, yeah, she was completely in love with the Doctor already. Well, she watched the show, so she'd been in love with him for a long, long, longlonglong while now--even though it was more like lust, if you really think about it, yeah. And it was more like she loved David Tennant. But it was nothing like meeting him in real life, in person, actually being with him on the tardis! It was a dream come true! No, literally, it was a dream come true. She'd had dreams like this. And fantasies. It was great.

The Doctor whipped out his brainy specs and thrust them on, still grinning like mad while he looked her over. "Hey, tell me something, Lufian, you knew me before, eh? Yeah? You were all excited to see me . . ." he said, grabbing a thick strand of perfectly curled and soft blonde hair in between his fingers, peering closer, so close his nose almost touched her hair.

"Uh-huh yeah it's so awesome! Where I'm from, this is all just a TV show, and I watch it all the time. I love it, in fact. I love you, it's so--I mean, I love your character, like as a--like, you know, it's a good show," she said, blushing a little.

"Lufian, eh? That's Old English for love," he said, completely disregarding the fact she'd just openly admitted to loving him. Well it wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like that. What, with him zooming around space fighting off aliens and being pretty sort of marvellous all the time, it was understandable that more than a few people had fallen in love with him, and he couldn't possibly be in love with every single one of them, could he? He pretty much got used to pretending like he didn't know people were in love with him because it only made it awkward for them and him when he did.

"Oh . . ." was all she said while she felt butterflies all flitting around her stomach and warm on the inside and yeah, yeah, yeah, romantic feelings and such.

He grabbed her chin and moved in closer, peering at her, looking into her perfectly shaped blue-like-the-ocean-stormy sky-sapphire-tardis eyes and her full mouth, his brows furrowing, eyes narrowing, then widening, while he tilted his head this way and that, looking all sorts of cute. They were so close it made her mind whirl and swirl and spin and spinspinspinspinspin and whilry twirly dizzy. Her stomach plummeted to the floor, only not really, because that would have just be very awkward to see, but it felt like it, you know, how it does when you've got feelings for someone and they stare into your eyes and stand right up against you in your personal bubble but you don't really mind 'cause, hey, you like it.

She put her hands on his chest tentatively, feeling the fabric on her skin, shocks going through her. Yeah, sometimes the Doctor wore wool on hot days and it conducted static electricity. Either that, or it was a metaphorical shock she felt because she was touching him and she liked it. Probably the latter, then.

"I see, yes, TV show, yeah," he muttered, by all appearances completely unaware of the fact she was touching him, but we all know how clever he is, so it's obvious he was just pretending not to notice.

He hands slid up his jacket, stomach swooping pleasurably, until her hands linked behind his neck, feeling his skin on her palm, staring into his eyes while he held her chin, and his wide, brown eyes searched his face, and she felt like she was falling . . .

The Doctor seemed to realize just then how close they were and looked her over, letting go of her chin but barely stroking the side of cheek. Then he jerked away from her and cleared his throat, shaking it off, while she sulked a bit. For a nineteen year old, she acted a bit like . . . Well, thirteen.

"So, right, Lufian," he said, looking around at his tardis, pressing buttons, whipping off his glasses and sticking them in an inside pocket, "here we are, two Time Lords, one a girl, one me, a man, right, so whaddaya we do now? Wanna travel with me? Be my companion? Eh?"

"Omigoshya!" she shrieked, doing that small little bounce thing that contained far too much bounce.

He turned his head towards her, leaning over the control panel of his tardis, mouth and eyes screwed up in confusion. He didn't understand that language. "Eh?"

"Um, yes, of course," she said after clearing her throat.

"Right, good, yeah," he said, turning back to his controls, unaware that she was checking out his spiky and cute brown hair.

"I like your blue suit better," she stated bluntly.

He looked back at her. "Oh? Well, I s'pose I could change into it, then," he said, walking away from her, although he kept his eyes on the screen. "Turn around, then, don't want everyone seeing all my bits," he ordered.

She turned around obediently, but when she saw a shiny thing in the tardis that reflected what was behind her, she watched the distorted view of him changing out of one suit into another. But because it was distorted she couldn't even tell what colour his boxers were, which would have pleased the Doctor knowing that, because it wasn't like he wanted her watching him. Or was it? She sort of hoped he did, but yeah, why else would he tell her to turn? She didn't even seem to mind that this seemed a bit odd and out-of-character for the Doctor to just change his clothes because someone asked. Bit of a pity, really, that she didn't mind, because one would assume that, yeah, someone would be a bit upset if her favourite character wasn't being himself.

"Right, now, dressed," he announced.

She spun around, blonde, soft curls whipping around her head magnificently, looking all sorts of gorgeous, then looked upon her beloved. Yeah, her beloved. She was calling him that now, but only in her head. He looked fantastic in his blue suit, sticking his hands in his pocket, legs spread apart while he swayed a bit, smiling a little. "Like what you see?" he asked, his voice a bit lower than usual.

She nodded, stomach swooping again.

He tilted his chin up and bounced a bit. "Well, that's good," he said, over-pronouncing the D a bit. "Good, good, good . . . . _good . . ._" It appeared he couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just waltzed over to the controls.

"Where we going, Doctor?" she inquired, walking over to him, putting her hands down and leaning forward, so that she could see what he was looking at, and their arms were touching.

"Oh, just some planet I wanna visit," he said, pressing buttons and everything. Of course, Lufian knew exactly what he was doing, understood every button he was pressing, because she was just brilliant like that.

"Not Barcelona?"

"Nah, gettin' a bit tired of it, really. When you go so many times after awhile it's just Barcelona, Barcelona, and oh, Barcelona, just like last time," he said, flipping a few switches. Which was a bit of a lie, because the Doctor loved Barcelona, but yeah, far be it from her to actually notice he was lying.

"Oh, Doctor, you should press this one, not that one," she said, grabbing his hand and preventing him from pressing the button he'd been about to press. Right, so it appeared she knew the tardis more than he did.

He glanced down at the fact they were holding hands, and she felt her entire arm heat up, and a shock go through it, too. But not static electricity shock, as we've surmised from earlier. She stared into his soulful brown eyes and felt herself getting swallowed up in them, and his eyes flickered to her mouth briefly.

"Right, yeah," he said, shaking his head and pulling his hand out of hers.

He pressed the right button and off the tardis zoomed . . . through time, and space, and to the certain little planet that he'd wanted to visit.

"So what's here, Doctor, that you want to see?" she asked, looking around at the population. Some of them were human, most of them were, well, not. Happens a lot when you get into space.

"Little of this, a little of that . . ."

As they walked through the crowds, the Doctor with his carefree little stroll while he examined everything around him, and Lufian with one foot set right precisely in front of the other with her sashaying hips. As she walked through the crowd, everybody stared at her. Gaped at her. They didn't even try to hide it. It was like, 'Oh, look, a gorgeous girl, let's all just stop what we're doing and stare with unconcealed want, oh, yeah' and she felt very special about it. After all, Lufian must have been used to this type of treatment.

Ah, but even though Lufian was an exceptionally gorgeous and brilliant girl, she was a virgin. Nothing wrong with that, of course, it's definitely okay for a girl to be a virgin, but she wanted everyone to know it, and so, she practically told everybody she met she was a virgin. Yep, she was waiting for her One True Love and all that, someone special, brilliant, attractive, somewhat goofy, fond of pinstriped suits, and a Time Lord. Not a lot of that going around, is there? A guy like that must be truly one of a kind. Like, really, one of a kind. Like, perhaps, the _last_ of his kind. 'Cept now, there's her.

In fact, on the way there, she turned down several offers to have "intimate relations" right there in the street! Now that's beautiful, isn't it, when people can't even stop themselves from asking in public! But of course, she was used to that. Or at least that's what she told the Doctor.

"Don't worry about it," she said, sidling up to him, putting her arm through his, "it happens all the time. But I don't have sex 'cause I'm a virgin, I think I should wait until love . . ." She pressed her head against his shoulder and sidled closer to him, getting all snuggly-like, and except for the quick glance he gave her, he gave no outward signs of actually caring she was doing that.

"Well that's a smart thing to do, really. Sex gets all sorts of emotional baggage yeah," he muttered, slowing his casual stroll a bit.

She nuzzled again him, feeling the fabric against her shin. Even though everybody she walked past--girl, boy, alien--was staring at her with want, staring at the creamy white skin of her legs and abdomen, which was only to easy to see with that barely-there skirt and that shirt that showed the underside of her breasts, all she cared about was being with the Doctor.

They walked around, looking at random aliens, the Doctor keeping silent while she snuggled against him.

Finally, after awhile, they stopped by a quaint little alien shop. The Doctor liked to look around at stuff, you know, browse, peruse, pick things up and stare at them, figure out how they worked, that sort of thing, try and figure out if he could get the same thing for cheaper at another time and place. Lufian, however, liked to throw cash at the cashiers' feet, buy whatever she saw, like she was some sort of royalty that could spend money like water.

"I can manipulate the air molecules around me to turn into cash," she explained when the Doctor, still holding up an interesting looking tool, turned his head away from it to regard her, looking at her like she was completely insane.

"Right, yeah, of course," he muttered, turning back to his tool thingy like what she said was the most normal thing in the whole universe. Which really it wasn't. That was not something loads of people could do.

She bought things like clothes and hair products. It was fun. Loads of fun. Well, not really, it was a bit boring, but if you asked Lufian she would tell you how amazingly adventurous it was going around and shopping on a foreign plant with her One True Love the tenth regeneration.

"You like jewellery, Loofy?" the Doctor said, picking up a small ring with a bright, large diamond in it that sparkled all sorts of ways. It was the type of ring that shallow fantasy-ridden girls went weak in the knees over.

Lufian glanced over at the ring, and went all weak in the knees.

"Yeah, I love that ring! It's awesome looking," she said, hurrying over and staring at it in wide-eyed wonder.

"Oh?" He then went over to the cashier and practically smacked that thing on the counter, grinning cutely. It made Lufian get a little light-headed when he did that. She just liked him so much, see.

So he bought the ring, exchanged cash, then they walked around a bit, before they went and got back in the tardis.

"So whaddaya we do now, Doc?" she said, hopping around.

He looked her over, with a soft expression--you know the one, the one that's all romantic and stuff--and took a step closer, tilting his head down so he could look her in the eyes comfortably. "You want your gift now, eh?" he whispered, brushing some curls away from her face, all gentle-like.

She smiled at him and searched his face, staring at him, wanting him, while he brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek softly. "Okay," she said, her voice taking on a slightly musical and pretty tone. She had a great voice. Gotta love those American accents. He smiled briefly and she giggled like that, a sound similar to water trickling over rocks and pebbles. Wonderful simile, eh?

Right then, so, the Doctor stepped back. He held her hand and slipped on the ring. Then, still holding her hand, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, shined it on the ring, humming quietly and thoughtfully to himself. Then he walked over to the control station in his tardis, leaving Lufian staring at him with confusion.

"Hey, um, why'd you shine the sonic screwdriver on the ring?"

He tossed the screwdriver up in the air then caught it, stuffing in back into the pocket of his blue suit. "Yeah, wanted to make sure it fit. Had to tighten it, your fingers are so, you know, thin and--well, you know, just perfect fingers. Want it to fit perfect. So what's up now?"

Lufian walked over to him, pushing the bags of the stuff she bought to the side with her dainty, slender foot, all cute-like, then sauntered over to him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and tilted his head back slightly, smiling thinly, rocking on his heels a bit. He was the picture of cuteness right then. Well, he always was, wasn't he? To Lufian, anyway.

"I'm glad I watch your show," she said, biting her lip and blinking her big eyes. "'Cause that means I've known you for a long time, so me falling for you, being in love you, well . . . It's not cliché or anything or quick . . ."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She felt dizzy suddenly. She swayed a bit and put her hand to her temple. Everything spun around her, she felt like she was going to throw up, and she just felt generally sick. Like she had a head cold. Poor Lufian. Anyway, the Doctor rushed to her side just as she began to faint and he caught her before she hit the ground, holding her in his arms, with her staring up at his face dreamily and drowsily, mouth turned up in a vague little smile. "Seems like I'm a bit sick . . ."

"Yeah? Makes sense, actually, seeing as you were just a human the other day now you're all Time Lord-ish and special, must really take a lot outta you, stress you out and all, very tiring process, that. I'd imagine, well, I sorta went human then back to Time Lord once, and yeah, that was a bit, well, tiring, 'cause of the whole rewriting of the DNA process which is what I imagine is being done to you--what, with all the excitement and the radiation and the rift and the Master's blood."

She reached up and held the side of his face, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "I feel so sick, still . . . will you be my Doctor?" she asked timidly, using such a horribly over-done and pathetic line, but she thought it was romantic, and that's all that really mattered.

"Always, Loofy," he promised.

Then her head fell back and she passed out, going limp in his arms. It was a good thing she didn't weigh much, because it was all just dead weight. Having gone limp and her back arch and all, her shirt lifted up, barely covering her nipple. If she'd been a normal girl, her whole breast would have popped out, but it did not, because she wasn't normal, was she? No, she was an extra-special Time Lord with exactly the same amount of regenerations as the Doctor. In fact, she would probably die on the same damn day he did, 'cause that's how real love is, apparently.

When Lufian woke up a few hours later, she felt much better, not dizzy at all. Although her eyes were still closed, she readjusted her shirt in a more comfortable position and luckily for her, it didn't show anything, and neither did her skirt. Well, even if the Doctor hadn't covered her up with his long brown trench coat, it wouldn't have shown, because she was just lucky like that, supposedly. It's a good thing that she had someone like the Doctor to take care of her and wrap her up in trench coats and make sure nothing important was flashing up into the cold air for everyone to see.

She was still lying down, her head in the Doctor's lap while he stroked her hair from her face. Yep, he'd known her for a day, and he was already stroking her hair in her sleep, holding her head in his lap. It's not so bad really. It was just that she was so brilliant he couldn't help himself. Apparently.

She slowly sat up and turned to look at him, his trench coat wrapped around her legs, her slightly mussed hair all around her head but in a cute way, like a halo of some sort, and she stared into his face. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

He stood up and brushed off his blue suit nervously although nothing was on it. Her heart was pounding still, thinking about how close they'd been, and she stood up, walking to him. He was busy playing with his switches and controls.

"Doctor?" she said, putting a hand on his arm, preventing him from flipping all the switches and taking them somewhere new.

He stared ahead of himself for a minute, apparently lost in thought. "Lufian, it's just . . . I haven't . . . I mean, you're so new here, and I just . . . I haven't felt this way about anyone since Rose, you know?"

She nodded, all understanding like, oh, yeah, perfectly understanding, and comforting, and not at all concerned with the fact that in the space of one day he was comparing her to Rose. Yep, there's nothing wrong with this picture, no. It's all just fine and perfect and how it would be in reality.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, you had to get over her someday. And I'm glad it's me, and I think you'll be glad to--I've loved you since I first saw you, when you went from big-eared Eccles-whatever geekoid to the sexy Tennant." Not that she was shallow or anything, no, of course not. Because she was perfect and brilliant, and brilliant perfect girls like her are not shallow at all.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to regard her, staring at her, looking like a cute little kitten all vulnerable and sweet and loving and looking at her like he couldn't live without her. Just like she had always wanted. Really, it was a dream come true. Literally. It's wish fulfilment, see.

They were standing toe-to-toe now, all close, the temperature warm, butterflies in her stomach flapping, world spinning, body burning, all anticipation and tension and stuff. She put her hands on his chest, smoothing them up and down, staring into his eyes, wanting him.

He held her chin and tilted his head slightly, all cautious-like, and vulnerable. Her hands slid up his chest and interlocked behind his neck, staring at him, her chest heaving, her breasts touching his chest with every intake of breath.

He leaned forward, hesitating, giving her a chance to pull away if she suddenly changed her mind and was like, 'Hey, what, what is this, what're doing, get off me, pervert!' or what have you. But she didn't. Obviously. The girl only dreamed about him constantly for about three years, or was it two, or one, or days, or a month, or whatever, however long she'd been dreaming about him since he became David Tennant.

After that moment of hesitation, though, he pressed his mouth against hers softly, and it was like the Pandora's Box of Clichés opened. Fireworks exploded. Butterflies flapped in her stomach. It was fantastic. Fan_tastic._

The kiss slowly become more passionate, starting out all slow and cute and romantic, then turning into this fiery passionate snog where she tugged on his tie to pull him closer, arms wrapped around her, her arms wrapped around him, kissing, kissing, _kissing, snogging, snogsnogsnog_ and yeah, you get the picture.

He pushed her up against the control panel and, well, that's where the details start lacking 'cause this isn't a mature story, is it? But what can be said was that it was good, it was brilliant, she wasn't wearing any underwear at all, yeah, that's ladylike, and since he was pretty old--well, not that old, not by Time Lord standards, he wasn't stuffy or anything--well he used to be, you know, old, grumpy, but he got all over that, yeah, so he's not really old, no, it's not like that--but he had years of that sort of experience apparently, so he made her, well, he pleased her, that's all we gotta say here, isn't it? Yeah, he pleased her. Oh, and the most epically important thing was that it didn't hurt her at all, not one bit. Even though she was a virgin. You remember that part in the story, yeah?

Right, so after they had amazing, passionate, wonderful, steamy sex, they were both fully dressed, holding onto each other, while he kissed the top of her head, and said, "I love you."

Yep. What are we, a few minutes into the story, and we've already got the Doctor shagging a girl and telling her he loves her. Ah well. Must be some sort of Time Lord thing.

She pulled back and looked at him, smiling, holding his face.

Then she swayed a bit, suddenly very dizzy, and she fell to the floor . . . But weirdly, it didn't hurt. Nope, not one bit.

That's when she woke up, still underneath the trench coat. She looked around the tardis, to see the doctor, kneeling beside her--who had, at some time but she didn't know when, changed back into his brown pinstriped suit. She looked him over, eyeing his converse, which even though technically shouldn't have matched what he was wearing, looked good anyway.

"What? When did you change?" she asked, slowly sitting up, brushing off his trench coat, which she was apparently using as a blanket again.

He was still kneeling, elbows on his knees, fingers interlocked with one another. "Oh, sometime when you were sleeping. Well, dreaming. And I'll take that back, thank you." He reached forward and took her ring off of her finger, smiling at her quickly before he stood back up and started walking back over to the controls, stuffing the ring into his pocket.

For a minute, Lufian sat there, staring at him incredulously, apparently really offended he would just take his gift right off her finger like that. She then stood up, throwing his trench coat aside, strutting up to him like she was the big ol' scary Time Lord of Doom, like, 'oh, hey, you made me angry, grr, now you gotta pay and look at me, I'm super sexy when I'm mad, too.'

She grabbed his arm and spun him around violently, causing him to stumble, and she put her hands on her hips. "What're doin'? Hey!" he said, clenching his teeth and furrowing his eyebrows all angry-like. Nobody pushed the doctor around like that and didn't get his angry face.

"Why did you do that! After that night we spent together, why would you?"

"Yeah, didn't really spend the night with you. You've just been over there, takin' a little nap the whole time since you passed out. I've just been lounging about, trying to ignore the images you put in my brain, 'cept I sorta had to see them."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, completely lost and confused. Seems she's not as brilliant as she thought she was, eh?

He let out a sigh, then pulled the ring back out of his pocket, holding it up for her to see. "See this? Yeah, this ring actually taps into your blood stream, sends these sort of metallic little shocks into your nerves and sends it straight up to your brain, goes all wonky inside it, gets into your pleasure centre, and shoots around different parts of your brain, picking up fantasies, you know, everything you always wanted to happen. Brings forth all your fantasies and all." He tossed the ring up in the air, caught it, then stuffed it back into his pocket.

"But . . . But then why could you see it? And what was with the sonic screwdriver?"

"Well I had to know when you were done, didn't I? So I could wake you up and take it off. If I didn't have a tap into it, you woulda just stayed in your comatose state, all fantasizing about me--which is real nice, thanks, and oh, I see you made me all endowed, thanks, that's really appreciated--"

"Well you are David Ten-Inch," she muttered.

"Eh? What?"

She just smirked at him. "Never mind. Are you really that big, though."

He put his hands in his pockets and swayed. "Ah, a Time Lord never reveals his secrets. Anyway, so yeah, you got to see your fantasies, I tapped into it so I could tell when everything was done and you just didn't start goin' off once everything was done, so yeah, all is done now, got the ring, probably go back and return it, sell it to someone else, whatever I please, gotta get rid of this thing, don't want something like this floatin' about in my tardis, who knows who I'll pick up. These things are really addictive, and small, so you can hide it. Come in different forms too, so--"

Lufian then started to fade a bit, go slightly static, like a television with bad reception. "Ah, what the hell?" she shrieked.

"Oh! Oh, look, there you are, disappearing! Seems my plan worked." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pointed at her, excited that she was going away, which really didn't please Lufian a single bit.

"Huh? What? What the hell did you do?"

He went over to the controls and started flipping switches. "Don't you know what you are? You're a Mary Sue."

"I am not!" she yelled, flickering briefly.

"Er, yes, you are." He pulled away from the controls and walked over to her, whipping out a tool--a tool similar to one she'd seen real doctors use during check ups. He looked into her eyes, having to bend over a bit because she was shorter than him, peering through his tool, shining a light in her eyes. "Oh, yep, there, see, there it is, the simile-from-hell eyes, oh, and check this one out." He started circling her quickly, looking at her through his tool, leaving her speechless, which was a blessing, really, checking her up, and down, commentating as he did so, speaking as quickly as he circled her. "See, ah, the suggestive clothes, perfect body, bouncy, perfect hair, and oh, this odd little glow about you--ah, see, there it is--like the glow of the moon, yeah, sure, pale, but not sickly, and look, full mouth, and everything. I'm sure you noticed the little bits of our time together where you were, ha, trying to be more brilliant than me. It's all science, really, something like you shows up, a bit like an energy converter, takes the molecules around it--remember when you said you could take air molecules and convert it to cash--yeah, same thing, but it takes longer to settle in everywhere around you." He stepped away form her and put away the tool, then returned to the controls, checking his rectangle screen, his little computer, putting one foot up on the tardis while he bent over, leaning close to peer at it. "Yep, your energy levels are dissipating; soon you'll be gone."

She looked at her hands and they were going static-like; see-through. She felt a surge of fear. "But . . . But how? How? I'm a Sue, dammit, how did you do this! We're undefeatable!"

He turned the screen a bit so she could look at it, but she didn't understand anything that it was showing. The Doctor did, though. She was losing her intelligence fast, which was a good sign for him. "Like I said, the longer you stay here, the more the energy around you is altered. The only way to get rid of you is to give you precisely what you want before you can alter it too much where you permanently destroy everything around you, throw the universe out of whack. What? You think they didn't teach us about the Sue in school? I came from Galifrey, and we Time Lords have to deal with all sorts of things, they're not gonna just throw us out into space without a proper training." He stepped away form his controls. He did a little half-shrug. "Well, they might if you're a radical," he added as an afterthought.

"But--but--you can't--how did you know? How did you figure it all out."

"You might be a Sue, and you might perfect and all, but you forgot one thing when you decided to get in my territory," he said, taking a few steps closer, his voice low and slightly menacing. Lufian shuddered, afraid at his sudden dark mood. He towered over her. "I'm brilliant," he said, grinning, the dark mood gone.

"Where will I go, now?"

He shrugged. It's not like he had any real interest in the girl now that he knew his plan was complete. He rubbed his eye a little, then rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "Dunno. Potterverse, probably. Seems to be popular with the Sues." He went back to his controls and turned the screen a bit to get a better view. "But you won't be here anymore."

She opened her mouth to retaliate, you know, beg him to let her stay, that sort of thing . . .

". . . but that, Donna, was when she disappeared for good, leaving the Doctor alone, and rightfully so, which he was definitely, definitely, _definitely,_ definitelydefinintelydefinitely de-fin-ite-ly glad of," I said, rocking back on my heels.

Donna blinked a few times. "Are you sure you're all right upstairs? You just went off forever and referred to yourself in the third person," she pointed out, as if I didn't already know, but hey, that's Donna for you.

"Well yeah, I was trying to tell you a story, you know, like an actual story. It really happened though. Right before I went to London for that Adipose business."

"What's with all these girls fallin' in love with you?"

I shrugged, looking her over. It was nice to have Donna around. After the business with Rose, and the whole bit of unrequited love with Martha and me so not being interested, well, and like half the women I meet and the few men too--bit predictable, really--it was nice to meet someone who wasn't tripping over herself to get me to love her. "I don't know. Bit flattering, yeah. Not the first Sue I've encountered, though. You'll probably meet a few."

"What's a Potterverse?" she asked, walking over beside me while I flipped a switch.

"What, you don't read Harry Potter?"

She reeled back a little as if she'd just realized something. "Oh, yeah, yeah, okay. Why there?"

"Popular, I guess. But yeah, she'll probably head off and try and get in Barty Crouch Junior's pants like she did with me."

"Why him?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, Donna. That's just usually who they go for after me." I moved my screen to get a better look, then pressed a few buttons. "Ready to go, then?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, I didn't come on board to just sit here. Or obsess over your cuteness."

I nodded, then flipped the switch. "Right, then. Allons-y!"

* * *

A/N--Right, so this is my first Doctor Who fic, I was trying to do something new with my writing style. Hope you enjoyed it! I would greatly appreciate reviews of all kinds--bad, good, whatever.


End file.
